Forever Gone
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: This is another Tearjerker from me. This fic is ALSO dedicated to the people who died in the Sept 11 trajedy. Please Read and review


**Forever gone**  
By the [Black Gryphon][1]

_Dragons that cry  
Phoenixes that shed tears  
The world I knew of  
Has just came crashing down_  


  
Aoshi stared at the two candles as they flickered against the harsh wind blowing into the temple. One suddenly went out, leaving Aoshi in darkness. He looked at the smoke and then at the alter there. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes.  
*You said you'd wait forever.... Yet you're gone...* Aoshi thought, gripping his pants leg.  
  


_I saw snow  
Pure, light, and cold,  
thin wisps of your soul  
Eternally beautiful,  
Eternally damned_  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  


Aoshi walked into the Aoiya, the once cheerful place which was now filled with shadows. 4 Years ago, on Misao's 17th birthday, he had left. Now he was back, were Misao was waiting... But there were no signs of her.  
'Maybe she isn't wake.' Aoshi thought. It was 6 AM, but there was a sense of fear that caused his stomach to twist. As he walked down into the living quarters, he stopped as he saw Okina walk out of Misao's room, a bundle in his hands. "Okina." At his voice, Okina looked up.  
"Aoshi..." Okina said, and then looked down. Aoshi, slightly fed up with this feeling of something being hidden, stared at the old man.  
"Where is Misao. I want to talk to her." Aoshi stated, only to see Okina's arm twitch and tighten against the package.  
"Aoshi... Misao..." Okina began. *She couldn't be...* The pit of fear grew larger. "Misao is dead." Aoshi's whole world shattered.  
  


_My light  
My angel, my light  
My very soul  
are you still waiting?  
are you still here?_  


  
"3 weeks ago, we were attacked. Bandits. Misao ordered all of us to stand back as she took them on. She seemed so confident and so sure of her win when there was a shot. The Bandits had guns, and they shot her, 8 times, then fled. Misao survived the attack, but the doctor said she wouldn't last more then a week." Okina began to horror story.  
*No*  
  


_The snow burns me  
It burns me  
Like your tears  
Angel of the light  
Are you still waiting?  
Are you still here?_  


  
"She was in pain the whole time, but she kept saying that she would wait for you. She bared the pain and kept waiting. But she couldn't hold out. Aoshi... She died 3 days ago. She, she asked me to give you this."  
  


_Dear angel  
Covered with the snow  
Keep me near  
Keep her here so  
Are you smiling?  
Or are you in tears...._  


  
Aoshi barely felt the package being laid in his hand. The silk fell away to reveal A long lock of her hair, the golden clasp she wore, all tied together by a scrap of her uniform. Taking it, Aoshi stared, and then sunk to the floor. Holding back tears he looked into the garden, and stared at the white snow covering the garden.  
  


_You said you would wait  
till the ice burned  
till light had fled  
till the end of time_  
  
~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~  


Aoshi looked at the candle and remembered the day she was placed on the pyre, the torch in his hand. She laid there, deathly pale, her eyes closed and her face in total piece. Okan and Osamu had dressed her in a pale violet Kimono. A beautiful kimono with golden designs. Yet to him it was ugly, it would of been better if she was alive, if she was here... He walked over to the pale Misao and then laid the rose he had before kissing her lightly. A kiss he wished to have given her when she was still there, alive.  
*Misao....*  
  


_You couldn't  
My angel, you couldn't stay  
You are gone  
The ice burns at my skin  
The darkness of my sins  
Time for me has stalled  
All because you are gone_  


  
He had found the bandits, all laughing at that moment of the 'puny weakling' that had challenged them. They hadn't even had time to blink before all 12 of them fell dead. He looked at the corpses with hatred, wishing he could kill them several times over. They had given Misao pain, they had ripped off her wings and caused the grim reaper to come for her. They attacked an angel, ripped off and smashed her wings, let her bleed there, and they dared to laugh. Her death was because of their filthy hands, and only blood could cleanse them. Only their deaths could repay him for what he had lost, but he still felt empty.  
  


_The world is colder then Ice  
It's dull and colorless  
You were my warmth,  
my brightness  
my angel shining with light  
You lead me out of my darkness  
Your hands healed me  
Your tears cleansed me  
Your soul, devoted so to mine  
You were waiting, always  
and now your gone..._  


  
Looking at his kodachis, he unsheathed one and looked at the blade. It seemed to call for him, it sang a away to meet his angel once again. Holding it to his chest, he let the tip break the skin.  
*Misao....*  
  


_My angel  
Wait for me  
Wait for me till time begins  
Greet me with open arms  
let me see your smile_  


  
Closing his eyes, he plunged it into his heart, feeling the warm blood trickle down his chest and back. He felt the cold blade in his heart. But he didn't feel the pain, he was always in pain. Falling to his side, he looked at the alter. The candle glew in light and he then saw her, floating down on white wings, arms stretched out. He reached for her and then caught her in his arms. She smiled at him with her jeweled eyes and then touched his face. Kissing her palms, he savored the taste of her skin before leaning further to capture his lips on a kiss. Aoshi died, clasping the lock of hair to his heart as it beat for the last time. The last candle flickered, and then was blown out.  
  


_Wait for me..._  


  
"rest in Pease Aoshi-sama." Okina said watching the fire grow higher and higher, the intense heat whipping against his face. "Rest in peace." The others followed his suit and then began to leave. Okina stared into the fire and then smiled a sad smiled. He knew Misao was always watching, always waiting, even in death, but she wasn't meant to die... No angel should of died. The clouds rolled in and then soft snowflakes began to snow upon the field and the fire, the heat from the fire melting the pristine ice formations before they could get near, as if they had no right to. The fire continued to burn as the snow fell. The field was once again covered in pure white.  
  
  
  
10-11-01: This fic is dedicated to all of those who died on this day last month and to the families who still bear the wounds of the loss of those who are gone. Rest in peace and may god's angels wipe away the tears with their warm wings. 

   [1]: http://www.envy.nu/blackgryphon/fanfics2/



End file.
